


Lucky Striker

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando stumbles upon his captains being naughty in the locker room and joins in on the fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Striker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> If you like, let me know. :) I enjoy hearing what you all think of my writing! <3

“Shit,” Fernando hissed when he reached his car. He realized he left his keys in his locker inside Stamford Bridge. He ran his fingers through his damp blond hair and walked back into the stadium.

He dropped his bag outside the locker room and walked inside. He stopped just inside when he heard the sound of someone moaning. His eyebrow arched when he heard his Captain’s voice. “I want you to take me.”

Fernando crept closer and peered around the corner. His captain and vice-captain were stuck together in a powerful lip lock. Both men were naked and clutching each other like they would die if they let go. John’s hands were in Frank’s hair, Frank’s hands squeezing John’s ass tightly. Fernando’s jaw dropped.

He had heard the rumors just like everyone had. The two men that led his team were supposedly more than friends, but he never expected that those whispered rumors would be true. And he never imagined he would be lucky enough to find them in this compromising position. He grew harder every second he watched Frank grind his cock against John’s.

His mouth hung open. His hard cock pressed against his jeans. He was dying to approach them, join their kissing, take their cocks in his hands, in his mouth, in…

Frank and John jumped when suddenly Fernando’s phone rang out, echoing in the silence of the locker room. Fernando yanked it from his pocket, fumbled it around, and finally silenced it.

His cheeks burned as he looked up at his mentors, the two men who had been most accepting of him since he had joined their squad. “I – I’m…”

“You can’t tell anyone about this, Torres,” Frank immediately said. 

Fernando shook his head rapidly. “I wouldn’t. I…”

John laughed. He could see the look on Fernando’s face. He knew that look. It was the look he used to give Frank, years ago, when he first met him. It was a longing look. He wanted Frank or him, maybe both of them. John grabbed Frank’s neck and whispered in his ear, “I think he wants to join us, Lampsy.”

Fernando shifted awkwardly as he watched them whispering together. He was afraid of what they might say or do. They could throw him out of the locker room, out of the Bridge. They might even throw him off the squad. He was wondering if they could actually do that when Frank finally spoke up.

“Lose your clothes, Torres.”

“What?” Fernando asked, startled. His heart beat hard and fast against his rib cage.

“You can’t join us with all those clothes on,” John said, walking toward him. Fernando tried to resist, but he glanced down at John’s enormous cock, swaying as he swaggered toward him.

“Hey! Eyes off my man’s junk!” Frank shouted.

Fernando jumped like someone fired a gun in his direction. Frank and John both laughed.

“Lampsy, give me a hand. I’m dying to get him out of these clothes.”

“Don’t sound so eager, John. I feel like you don’t want me anymore.”

John pulled Fernando’s clothes off and promised Frank he would show him just how much he still wanted him as soon as everyone was naked.

As soon as Fernando was standing there in all his naked, freckled glory, John shoved him down to the floor; Frank along with him. Frank took Fernando’s throbbing cock into his mouth immediately. Fernando gasped and tightened his hands into fists. John spread Frank’s legs apart and thrust into him, slow, but hard and deep. With each of John’s thrusts, Frank swallowed Fernando deeper into his throat.

Fernando moaned and threw his head back as he tugged on Frank’s hair. The sight of the cutest, most innocent looking member of his squad pulling on his lover’s hair aroused John even more. He pounded into Frank even harder and faster, pushing him harder and faster against Fernando.

Fernando wanted this dream experience to last as long as possible, but he could not hold back any longer. He shot his load into Frank’s mouth, groaning and muttering profanities as he came.

John came just after which set Frank off as well. Leaving a sticky mess on the floor, the three men stumbled into the showers. Fernando fought to kiss each of the men. He loved being in Frank’s mouth, but he had always fantasized about his captain.

Water rushed down over the three Chelsea players. John pushed Fernando against the wall, prepared to take him when Frank jerked him away.

“You had him, Lampsy. Don’t be selfish.”

“I’m not being selfish. I’m being jealous,” Frank spat. “I don’t want you inside him, John. You’re mine.” Frank rested his hands on John’s neck and kissed him passionately.

“He was inside you,” John whined when he pulled away.

“My mouth. He was in my mouth. I wasn’t in him, John. And he wasn’t…”

“I’m really hard,” Fernando whimpered. He was so hard it ached. Their bickering seemed to be arousing him.

“Jerk off!” Frank snapped.

Fernando frowned, but started to reach for his aching cock.

“Stop that!” John demanded. Fernando’s hand hung in mid-air. “Frank, baby, I love you, but you know, he’s my one exception. We made a deal. If I got the chance, I got to fuck his beautiful little Spanish ass.”

Fernando was about to explode. “Will you please fuck me already?!” He squealed.

In moments, the men were in the same position as before, but with Frank and Fernando’s positions reversed. Frank was not happy watching his lover pound into the beautiful Spaniard, but he had to admit it was pretty hot. He was sufficiently aroused. Fernando’s mouth on his cock didn’t help, of course. The things that man could do with his tongue…

Several minutes later, all three men came in succession, Frank first followed by John, and finally Fernando. John pulled out of Fernando and gently pushed him away to grab Frank. He held his face tightly and kissed his lips. Fernando pulled himself together and quietly exited the shower, knowing his captain’s needed some alone time.


End file.
